Treat Me Like a Lady
by nellypooo
Summary: "What the hell, dobe?" Sasuke inquired. "Do you think that this was my idea, teme? No, it wasn't, but we'll still have to get this done; properly." Naruto said. "Okay, but… couldn't we have done this with you in male clothing?" No Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Team 7, report." Sarutobi barked.

"Well, sir…" Sakura started.

"Get on with it Ms. Haruno…" Sarutobi sighed.

"Well, as I was saying…" Sakura whispered harshly, before she continued on in a normal voice. "The mission went on as planned, sir, with only minimal casualties - but of course, _you _can blame that on Naruto… sir."

"Oi! It wasn't just my fault! –Cough- … sir. It was also temes!" Naruto yelled indignantly.

"Sure dobe, why don't you just blame it on me, _again_; would that make you happy?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well, actually it would!" Naruto said proudly.

"…You are so unbelievable dobe! There is no fucking way that this is my fault!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well, you're the one that started it!" Naruto yelled, pointing his index finger at Sasuke.

"…That was YOU! You started it NOT ME!" Sasuke yelled, taking a step closer to Naruto, daring him to say it again.

"That's not how I remember it." Naruto said turning away from Sasuke, and pouting.

"You son of a-"

"Now Sasuke," Sakura started.

"You stay out of this Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

… There was silence.

"EXCUSE ME?" Sakura screamed.

'Ugh, here we go again.' Thought Sarutobi.

"Teme, don't talk to Sakura-chan like that!"

"Naruto, I don't need your protection! Geez … as I was saying, who do you think you're talking to Sasuke? I'm not some desperate fan girl, running after your sorry ass anymore! Now, I _urge_ you to **please** repeat that sentence…" Sakura said, while cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"Um, Sakura I-I didn't mean it like that, actually I-" Sasuke started.

"ENOUGH! I am _sick_ of the arguing between the three of you! What happened to you three, you used to be so… so close, with amazing teamwork skills to boot; now nobody even wants to collaborate on missions with you anymore!" Sarutobi said exasperated.

"We're sorry." They all said in sync.

Sarutobi sighed. "It doesn't matter; I don't even care about the mission anymore, just give the written report to Susan." Sarutobi said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Susan my secretary, you know the one whose desk you broke three days ago? The person you pass before you even walk in here? You know what, never mind." Sarutobi sighed, as he reclined in his chair. What's the point in explaining anything to these three anymore; they're worse than Konohamaru!

"I have a mission for you three…" Sarutobi drawled, putting both elbows on top of the desk, intertwining his fingers, and laying his head on top of them. "It's of the upmost importance," They straightened their backs. "There is no room for mistakes; not this time." Sarutobi finished, and looked them straight in the eyes. "I trust that you can get this done… safely with no 'accidents'?

"Sir, yes sir!" They replied.

"Good, if you are to accept this mission, yo-" Sarutobi droned.

"Of course we accept it, jiji!" Naruto yelled, while saluting.

"Baka! Sarutobi-sama was speaking!" Sakura yelled, slapping him on the back of the head. "Have you no respect, goodness…" She turned to face the older man once more. "Sorry Sarutobi-sama please continue." Sakura said nervously laughing.

"Sakura-chan… that hurt!" Naruto said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, stop complaining dobe, and take it like a man." Sasuke said, not even trying to hide his smirk.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto shrieked.

They suddenly felt a sudden spike in killing intent sizzle through the air. Killing intent so strong it sent goose bumps down their backs. It suddenly was getting a little harder to breathe.

"As I was saying," Sarutobi said, abruptly stopping the killing intent. They all had a collective sigh of relief. "You will not, be meeting the client at this moment, you will eventually - but not at this time. Do you understand me, Team 7?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, I'm happy that we could all agree…" Sarutobi droned. "Do you accept this mission, Team 7?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, good." Sarutobi said, once again leaning back.

"Um, sir?" Sakura tentatively asked.

"Yes, Sakura?" Sarutobi said, sighing.

"What exactly _is_ our mission, if I may ask …sir?" Sakura hurriedly asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked…"

* * *

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled, throwing both fists into the air. "Undercover, I've never done an undercover mission before! Thanks, jiji!" Naruto said, jumping up and down.

"Ah, yes… You are very welcome…" Sarutobi said, '_He won't be thanking me in a minute.'_ The older man thought clearing his throat; he turned to face Sakura and Sasuke. "Now then if you two excuse me there's something I need to speak to Naruto about… in _private._"

Sasuke and Sakura shot a questioning glance towards Sarutobi, before slowly nodding, and leaving the room.

When Sasuke and Sakura left the room, Sarutobi slowly turned to face Naruto and sighed, "Now Naruto, you have a very… _special_ part in this mission."

"Oh _really now?_ Is it a secret? Can I tell Sasuke and Sakura?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sarutobi smirked, "Oh, they'll find out soon enough…"

Naruto looked at Sarutobi quizzically, "Okay… well what is it? Spit it out already old man!"

Any guilt that Sarutobi had felt slowly washed away, '_Stupid brat.'_ Sarutobi thought, "Well Naruto, the 'special' part that you have in this mission is…"

* * *

"You may leave now Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"Hai.." Naruto said slowly treading out of the room.

Before Naruto could open the door, Sarutobi called out to him, "Oh, and Naruto? Tell Sasuke and Sakura they may come back in, yes?" Naruto solemnly nodded, and opened the door, and slowly walked out.

Why the hell were they chosen for this… this mission; if you can even call it that? Undercover? You could barely call this an undercover mission, it's more like a babysitting job! We're elites, fucking elites not… not Genin! Ugh, I don't need this.

"Um, Sasuke? You okay?" Sakura asked carefully.

"I'm fine Sakura okay? Just… a little irritated." he said.

"Well, if you say so."

Both stood in silence 'till the door in front of them opened and a disturbed looking Naruto walked out of the office.

They exchanged a worried glance, before looking at Naruto again. "Uh Naruto, you okay… dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Um yea, I'm fine. Hokage-sama wants you two…" Naruto mumbled tentatively, before walking away.

Okay, now they were both worried, what in the hell spooked Naruto so much, that he actually started calling Sarutobi-sama "Hokage-sama"?

They both exchanged worried glances (They'd been doing that a lot lately) and walked into the office and stood and front of Sarutobi-sama's desk.

Sarutobi looked up from the papers he'd been reading, to address his two shinobi, "Ah yes, welcome back you two! I hope that you've two thought long and hard, about this mission."

Sasuke cleared his throat and answered, "Yes, Sarutobi-sama we have."

"Good, good." Sarutobi said, "Now, you two will start your mission in three days, we already have everything organized, and planned out; all you two have to do is show up!"

Sakura nervously looked down and shuffled her feet, before looking up again, "Sir, if I may ask what about Naruto? Isn't he coming with us?"

The crows' feet around Sarutobi's eyes crinkled as he smiled, "Of course my dear, but he will be starting… a little bit later than you both."

"Why is that?" Sasuke said a little bit frustrated, "He came out of here looking like a god damn ghost! What is going on and what are you hiding from us?" Sasuke said as he took a step forward, leaning over the desk.

Sarutobi slowly leaned forward, and spoke to Sasuke in a whisper, "You will know in due time, my boy." He said, with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Sasuke backed away from the desk, and resumed his position next to Sakura, "Yes sir."

"Wonderful!" Sarutobi said, pushing himself out of his chair, and walking in front of them, "Now remember, you leave in three days, Naruto leaves in five; is that clear?" He said, putting a hand on the small of both of their backs.

"Yes sir."

"Good! You both may leave now." Sarutobi said, walking back to his chair.

"Hai." They said half heartedly before walking out.

They both started walking down the hall in silence for a few minutes, before Sakura decided to break it, "Well, quoting Shikamaru, 'This is going to be such a drag.'" Sakura said.

"Yep."


End file.
